Excuse Me, Your Ignorance Is Showing
by TheChickenCrazy
Summary: You know, I always knew high school would suck. It's just so much worse when there's a hotheaded punk who really likes getting you in trouble sitting at the next desk over. He's a stupid jerk, so obviously I didn't expect him to kiss me...and I didn't think I would kiss him back... One-shot Castiel/OC Rated T because I am extremely paranoid.


**Hey TCC here, just wanted to let those of you reading know that this is a short one-shot originally posted on My Candy Love's forum, so it's short by FFN's standards. **_**If you see something that looks like [i][/i], [colour=blue][/colour], don't hesitate to tell me.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love**

"If you ever have anything remotely kind to say to me that would be splendid. Because I'm getting a little tired of the sarcasm," I said crossly. I did not like being told I had the mouth of a trucker. More importantly, I did not like being called a hothead by an esteemed hothead. Hypocrites are one of my least favorite things in the world, and Castiel just so happened to be one of them.

"Well, I could promise to let you know, but it wouldn't mean anything, would it?" he replied. I glared. He made just about every lunch hour torture, seeing as I was running to and fro for anyone and everyone at this school—and outside of it, for that matter. He just always happened to be around, ever since I bought that stupid ring, notably. It was either him being a total jerk in a good mood or a total jerk in a bad mood. There was never any "Oh, I feel like being nice to Alyson today". No, he's always got to be a stupid, conceited, bull headed, extensively dense, extremely hot-

AAAAAHHHHH.

No, no, no, I did _not_ just think that. Oh, my gosh, I'm such a—UGH! He makes me so mad!

"Would you just—just—"

"Just? I don't really know how to do that."

"Shut up!" I snapped. "You're infuriating! Why don't you ever—"

Someone cleared their throat. I looked up at the teacher's burning gaze, immediately falling silent. "Is there something you would like to show with the rest of the class, Miss King?"

I imagined myself sinking below the desk, out of sight, and scuttling away to crawl under a rock. But this was such a perfect opportunity...

I stood up abruptly. "Yes," I responded, smirking triumphantly at Castiel. I pointed a finger at him, smiling wide enough that he could see my teeth. "I would like to share something about Castiel…"

_Several hours later…_

"I can't believe this," I groaned. "Freaking detention on a Friday!"

Castiel shrugged next to me. "I told you to skip."

I shot him a venomous glower. "Then why didn't you?"

He didn't answer, so I rolled my eyes and huffed loudly. The teacher was out in the hallway, conversing with the principal, so at the moment nobody was there to yell at us for talking. Unfortunately, that meant no one to piss Castiel off, which means that he still gets to act all smug when there's nothing to be smug about. Stupid jerk.

The teacher popped back in to glare at us. "I have to go take care of something. When I come back, I expect you to be sitting there, quietly, in the same spot you were in. If you've moved even a muscle, trust me, I'll know." Castiel opened his mouth to say something back, but as soon as she turned her back, I kicked his thigh, and he emitted a short, barely audible grunt of pain.

Yeah, I kick pretty freaking hard.

The teacher only gave us one last glare before the door clicked shut behind her. I didn't expect Castiel to jump out of his seat and lunge for me, so I unintentionally let out a squeal, jerking away. He froze mid step, hands braced on the back of my chair and the desk, while I leaned backward as far as possible. I realized why he stopped when I heard the thundering footsteps outside, and he lurched back to his chair. When the door flew open, we were sitting as we had been before.

The teacher eyed us suspiciously. "Not one muscle," she warned, shutting the door behind her again. I braced myself, waiting for the footsteps to fade away. For a moment, I thought he'd given up on account of the risk, but then I saw his arm twitch.

He moved faster than lightning, but I managed to slip away before he could grab me. Though, I instantly regretted the choice of wearing my lace boots, because after eroding what little stick they had, the traction was terrible on the linoleum. Castiel could've easily caught me, which was what was so confusing. He _didn't_ catch me. I just kept running circles, and even thought he would hop desks and occasionally look like he was about to intercept me, and I would skid pathetically slow when that happened, he never got to me. I had the feeling that he was playing games, which really pissed me off. So I intended to turn the tables.

I skidded to a halt, whipping around with my hand on my hip. Castiel stopped, expression angry—but his eyes said otherwise. "Stop it. I know you aren't trying to get me."

He crossed his arms, his trademark look. "Actually, I was, but you're just too smitten with me to admit that I was going to give that kick back to you."

My eyebrow twitched, and I fisted my hands into balls. "W-what?"

Castiel grinned. "Admit it. You like me."

"I...I..." That stupid. Conceited. Bullheaded. Dense. Hotheaded. Jerk!

"That's-that's RIDICULOUS!" I shouted. Castiel snickered, jumping over the last row of desks and flinging the door open.

"H-hey! What about the teacher?" I inquired nervously.

"Trust me, she won't be around for a while." He smirked at me. "Coming, fangirl?"

"I am _not_ your fan girl!" I protested, stamping my foot childishly.

"If you want to convince me, kick me again," he said nonchalantly. "Hard." With that, he ran off, leaving me standing in the classroom like a dope. Who did he think he was? Did he think he would get the better of me?

Not likely!

With a furious grunt, I bolted after him, ignoring the part of me that wanted to hesitate. I caught a flash of red out of the corner of my eye and turned right, into a dark hallway. It must've gotten late. Hearing footsteps, I plunged onward, even though I was admittedly scared of the dark. My breathing seemed abnormally loud, as I was huffing like a racehorse. I slowed, suddenly aware that the sound of footsteps had ceased. Standing there, alone, in the dark, I was overwhelmed by my history of watching horror flicks. Oh, jeez, I could wet myself right now.

"Castiel?" I called timidly.

No answer.

"Castiel, this isn't funny!" I said shrilly.

Silence. Although it wasn't like I could hear anything over my thrashing heart.

A shriek escaped me as a pair of hands wrapped me up, and a body hit mine—but it was cut off as my lips touched another's. The scream died in my throat, and I closed my eyes, melting into the shape of Castiel's hard, muscled body. I felt...soft.

He pulled back, but still held me, and up close, I could descry a grin. "Yeah, you definitely like me."

"Shut up," I riposted, crashing my lips against his.


End file.
